


The Enemy?

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askHow about a x Merlin, with the reader originally being the enemy or something like that? Randomly popped into my head. :)





	The Enemy?

You stagger forward from the punch you just gave the you man whos name you had herd was Galahad. It had been a hard fight but you managed to knock him out finally. Now all you had to do was take out the man who was hacking into the mainframe.  
You were really injured in a place that was about to explode. You didn’t even like your job as security, now you might die for it. But you prided yourself in finishing a job, even if you got messed up doing it.  
As you approach the older man who was furiously typing on a keyboard you start to pick up speed. You take a swing at him but because you were exhausted and his reflexes, you miss. On the way down you feel a sharp pain in you neck. That’s when everything went black.

You woke up suddenly to a man’s voice. It was soft and smooth. You liked how it sounded. Your head was foggy and you couldn’t think straight.  
“What the…?” You say, to tired to finish your sentence.  
“Stay with me here.” You heard the voice say.  
As your eyes began to focus you saw the man who had been trying to get into the mainframe. Because of you being so out of it you just smile.  
“How are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood. Can you tell me your name and the date?” Merlin asked as he tried to check your cognitive functions.“You took a bad blow to the head so we need to make sure you’re okay.”  
“Im fine.” You said with a slurred voice. “Im a tough girl you sexy scottish bastard with the voice of honey.”  
“What? I, umm. Ahem.” Merlin said his face going bright red from the unexpected compliment. “P-please try to focus.”  
“The lights are fuzzy.” You say as you slowly fall back asleep.

As you wake again, your mind is less foggy. You look around only to see the older man again. You try to get up but the restraints hold you down. Because of your thrashing you start to feel a throbbing pain in you side where you had gotten cut.  
“Well, we’ll. Look who up again.” Merlin said getting up from his seat from across the room.  
“Fuck you asshole!” You curse.  
“Is that any way to talk to the devilishly handsome man who you were swooning over a few hours ago?” Merlin said with a cheeky smile.  
“Wh-what?” You stutter. Your face because hot as you could feel the blush rising across your face.  
“What was is you called me? Sexy scottish bastard with the voice of honey? That was it.” Merlin smirked  
“What do you want from me. Im just security. I don’t have any information for you.” You say, struggling against the restraints again.  
“Well after jihad to knock you out, I defused the self destruct and managed to get all the information I needed. Including info about you. We also patched you up because if we hadn’t you would have bled out fairly quickly from your wounds.  
“Why the restraints then handsome?” You ask wiggling in the bed. You wince as you aggravate a wound on your side.  
“Because from what I saw in your file and from the fight you don’t give up. And we didn’t want to risk you opening a wound. Besides I have an offer for you, and I kind of needed you to not attack me when you woke up.” Merlin said stepping closer.  
“An offer? What kind of offer?” You ask, skeptical of the man you had just met.  
“An offer to join us. You obviously have a strong sense of loyalty if you were willing to fight in a building about to explode. And we pride ourselves on our people’s loyalty.” Merlin said putting a hand over yours absent minded. And with a wink he said, “What do you say cutie?”


End file.
